Three Words That Could End Everything
by MisakiSakurai
Summary: "Tell me that you love me and I'll stay with you forever." Sasuke murmured, his hands pressed against the dobe's chest. But Naruto couldn't let the words out. If he were to confess to his feelings then he would lose. He couldn't lose. Not to Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought about this for a few weeks before I even published Black Cherry. It has always been on my mind to write this kind of story about my favorite YAOI couple - Sasuke and Naruto!**

**[Summary] Pride seems to be the thing stopping the two young lover's from confessing to each other. The fear that by uttering those three words, they will lose to the other. Naruto will do anything to bring Sasuke back to the village. He even threatens to break his arms and legs. But Sasuke only wants him to say that he loves him, that's all. Will Naruto allow his pride to keep him from saving the person that means the most to him?**

**Read on, my lovely readers.**

* * *

><p>One day, I want to be able to hold him in arms one more time before I leave forever. My hands moving all over his glorious body and making him make those pleasurable sounds. A dream that I could instantly make happen with just three words he longed to hear from my lips.<p>

_I love you. _

People often threw this word around like it was meaningless. It was when I met him that I realized that those three words meant too much to be whispered so freely. They came with emotions and twisted feelings that you never thought you were capable of feeling. That day comes for everyone whether it ends happily or not. Everyone falls for someone at least once in a lifetime. It is unavoidable.

"Sasuke, won't you come back with me?"

His lips moved with each word he uttered to my unwilling ears. The sight of him only made my internal heart sounds deeper than they were. He would make everything I worked so hard for in the last two and a half years crumble to the ground. I had worked too hard for that to happen.

"I can't."

We shared a night before I left Konoha. A night filled with passion and warmth. Those memories would forever be embedded into my mind. I couldn't lay down in my bed and not feel his soft hands running along the middle of my chest or his lips pressed against my neck. He knew that I would be leaving sooner than he hoped for. That was what that night was all about. He worked me into the bedroom, wishing that I would stay for him.

"We can have many more nights like that one. Don't you miss it?"

Sakura hadn't shown up yet. If she had heard him say that, she would begin to wonder. That wasn't required. My hands were on his face within seconds of him uttering those words. Our lips connected like two magnets. He tasted delicious. My tongue explored his warm mouth, taking in everything I could before anyone would interrupt us.

I pulled my lips away, "Tell me that you love me and I'll go back to you." I breathed.

He wanted me to say those words to him first. He wasn't going to give in. My arms hung loosely at my sides, the hurt in my eyes well hidden. He turned to stare at the broken down wall on his right. Our kiss made both of our minds go into a crazed frenzy. The feel of his lips against mine was enough to drive me insane. My tongue swept over my bottom lip. Savoring every piece of him that I could.

"I don't care if I have to break your arms and legs, you're going back with me."

Always saying that to me before I left him. He said he would do anything to get me back, anything but tell me those three words. I couldn't say them to him because I had my own issues about love. My heart had already been through enough hell. The pain of losing my lover would be too great for even me to handle. I patted the top of his head affectionately.

"Until next time then."

Those were my parting words. Sakura arrived as I was leaving. Her mouth moved, but I heard nothing. She meant absolutely zero to me. Not like he meant the world to me. When I had done what I had set out to do then I would return to him and have one more night with him exactly where we shared the last one before leaving his side forever.

Hurt and sorrow filled his eyes. My head turned to focus on the land before me. If I turned back now then I would surely go back to him. Every time I saw him, my heart would race and my palms would get sweaty. Why him of all people? I couldn't stand him in the beginning. All I wanted to do was beat him to knock some sense into his thick skull.

Then, I saw him for who he really was and he had me at that moment. I saw all of the suffering he had been through and realized that we were the same. We had suffered in different ways but we were still lonely. All the two of us wanted was someone to say that they loved us. That was the sole reason why we couldn't say those three words to each other. The phrase that would end everything.

"Later then, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: All you have to say is that you love me, dobe.<strong>

**Naruto: *blushes* T-that's...**

**Misa: Behave! Well, that's the first chapter. Naruto's stubborn ass lets Sasuke get away because he won't say he loves him. **

**Naruto: Those words are precious and if I say them t-then...*chokes up* Hinata-Chan! *cries***

**Hinata: Naruto-kun? **

**Naruto: *hugs Hinata and cries* T-They are mean to me!**

**Hinata: Misa-chan, leave him alone. You as well Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke & Misa: Alright. **

**Sasuke: But...he could say that he loves me...that's all. *sinks into deep depression***

**Misa: *hugs Sasuke* I love you!**

**Sasuke: I don't care.**

**Misa: That hurts, ouch. *scratches head* Well, watch out for chapter two! See you later :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misa: Hello! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Sasuke: Guys, you should know that this story will be told from MY POINT OF VIEW. **

**Misa: Don't be so mean to them.**

**Sasuke: Only stating the obvious.**

**Naruto: *huffs* How come I have to be the innocent and-**

**Sasuke: You mean the bitch.**

**Naruto: SASUKE!**

**Misa: On with the story! *pulls story up***

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, do you want to go eat some ramen with me later?"<p>

Naruto looked too cute whenever he was nervous about something. Was it the fact that he was asking me out on a date or he was going to tell me something when we got there? If he knew how I felt, I wonder if he would stay by my side as my best friend even if he didn't return the same feelings. My hands brushed against his pink cheeks.

"I'll pick you up at your place and we can walk there together, alright?"

He nodded at my suggestion. His hands were shoved into his pockets. That was an obvious sign that he was nervous. I let out a soft chuckle and turned back to him. The two of us stood in the field where we had been training with the other two members of Team Seven, Sakura and Kakashi. They had left earlier because Sakura had to help her mother out with something at home and Kakashi needed to meet with the Hokage.

"Later then, Naruto."

My words seemed to vibrate through his being. Almost frightened at my words. When I set my right foot forward, he wrapped his arms around my middle and pressed his head against my back. His movements surprised the hell out of me. I lifted my head to stare at him. He was acting weird today.

"Naruto?"

His head lifted to stare into my eyes, "Don't say that to me. I don't...I don't like that phrase...I don't know why, but it makes me think you won't come pick me up at my place. Like you'll disappear into the night again." he confessed.

That was my fault. A few months back, Naruto had invited me to his place for a private training session at the usual field. I agreed to meet up with him at his place and we would head to the field together. That night was tough for me and I ended up standing him up. Regret filled my being when I saw him the next day. He wouldn't talk to me, kept saying that he had forgotten as well, but I knew that he was lying to me. The look in his eyes was that of pain.

"I won't ever do that to you again. Promise. Wait outside for me at your place and I'll be there at seven o'clock."

His arms retracted and he nodded his head, "Okay." he mumbled.

My hand landed on top of his head. Naruto had always been a bit more smaller than me. This was a sign of reassurance from me. He instantly melted under my touch, his cheeks still a light pink, and he turned his body to leave. The two of us parted at that exact spot. Our backs turned to each other.

That was when I realized what he meant by the feeling it would happen again. I turned my head back out of fear and paranoia. His feet hit against the ground with each quickened step. It felt like he was walking away from me forever, like I would never see him again. But I knew that wasn't the case. He would never leave me. Naruto just wasn't that kind of person.

_Awhile Later_

A dark cloak had fallen over Konoha. The only light was the moon, lighting up the dark streets. My way to Naruto's place was silent and peaceful. Usually, people would wander the streets late at night either drunk out of their minds or hurrying back home after a hard day's work. Naruto would be waiting for me in front of his apartment building.

My hands shoved into my front pockets. He filled my mind, his smile and his obnoxious laugh. Everything about him had once annoyed the living crap out of me but now, I couldn't get enough of him. My cheeks became a faint pink when I allowed my mind to wander a bit further. Thoughts of him bent over my bed at home with only my shirt on his small body. Color drained from my face. Had I really just imagined that? I slapped my cheeks. That would never happen because we were both guys. He couldn't like me that way.

Sure, we were going out to eat ramen but we always did this. Nothing about that had changed even though my heart would skip a few beats every time he looked my way. I stopped walking in front of a tall apartment building. My thoughts were completely jumbled. That was partly the reason that I didn't notice I had been being followed the entire time. Arms wrapped around me and everything went black before I could make to attack.

_Naruto's POV_

Sasuke should had been there to pick me up over an hour ago. He promised that he wouldn't stand me up again, but he had done just that. My eyes were burning terribly. He couldn't have ditched me for someone else. Maybe he got sick and couldn't come pick me up. That was probably it. I began heading towards the Uchiha compound.

The streets were quiet. No one was walking around or getting into fights. My shoulders slumped at the thought, that meant that tonight would be more boring than anything. I stared at the path ahead of me with a blank expression. Boredom would be the death of me. The path ahead of me seemed to instantly stretch forward. My eyebrows rose as I quickened my pace. The speed I had added to my nonchalant walk only caused the path to stretch out even more.

A breeze brushed against my cheeks when I stopped moving. Something was happening to me. A dizzy feeling overcame me, my thoughts consumed by Sasuke's smiling face, and I fell forward onto the cold ground. Shadows danced around me. This seemed like a bad nightmare. The shadows stopped when they completely surrounded me only to start in on me.

Two of the shadows shoved Sasuke onto the ground before me, "Naruto! Naruto, don't close your eyes!" he shouted.

He wrapped his strong arms around me. Sasuke had been taken by these shadow people. My eyes stared deeply into his black eyes, he was rubbing his hands onto my cheeks. A chill came over me. Freezing me instantly. His hands struggled to keep my body warm. He tried his hardest to keep me awake and warm. But there was nothing he could do. The moment the cold had gotten me, I was gone.

"Naruto!"

His voice was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: *shivers* I'm insanely cold.<strong>

**Naruto: Oh, you're not? Imagine me. *growls***

**Sasuke: *wraps arms around Misa* I'll keep you warm.**

**Misa: *swoons* Oh Sasuke-kun. **

**Naruto: *rips Sasuke away from Misa* He's mine!**

**Misa & Sasuke: O_O ...**

**Naruto: *loosens grip* U-uh...I mean...**

**Misa: Please, review this story so I know that you all enjoy reading it...O_O *continues to stare at Naruto***

**Sasuke: Well, isn't this awkward.**

**Misa: *laughs and sighs* Naruto, he is all yours. Sorry to say but I'm solely into females. Well...Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, and Iruka are exceptions. **

**Naruto: Then you also like males?**

**Misa: No, only those that I just mentioned. **

**Sasuke: That's half the staff.**

**Misa: SHUT UP! *hisses* See you all next time. **

**Naruto & Sasuke: Bye. **


End file.
